


Opposites Attract

by Xanthorhiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Coming Out, Fluff, Gay, M/M, Young Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-06-07 14:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6808945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthorhiza/pseuds/Xanthorhiza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Severus Potter was the most popular student at Hogwarts. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the exact opposite. That didn't stop him from dreaming, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Albus Severus Potter was the most popular student at Hogwarts. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy was the exact opposite. 

Scorpius wasn’t bullied. Sure, sometimes students would comment on things like his glasses or his platinum blonde hair; but he was never bullied. He was never alone at the Ravenclaw table during meals and someone would always partner up with him during school projects. He wasn’t bullied; he just wasn’t popular.

That didn’t stop him from dreaming, though.

But Scorpius’ dreams were not about being popular; they were about the person whose picture would be next to the word ‘popular’ in the dictionary. Scorpius dreams were about none other than perfect, popular Potter with his unruly black hair and a body of a God (Scorpius made a mental note to thank the person who invented quidditch). 

The Ravenclaw knew that his dreams would only ever be just that; dreams. It was simple logic: Albus was popular, Scorpius was not. Scorpius was gay, and for all that he knew Albus was not. So his fantasies would forever stay as just fantasies, and Scorpius had come to terms with that. That was until perfect, popular Potter decided to catch Scorpius staring at him during dinner and responded with a smirk and a wink.

Scorpius felt his heart flutter and immediately looked away, cursing at himself under his breath. It had been pretty easy crushing his own dreams since Albus never had given Scorpius any signs of him knowing that the Ravenclaw even existed. But a smirk like that and a wink so flirtatious wasn’t something someone did to just anybody, and so Albus Severus Potter must have known who Scorpius was.

For five years the boys had attended school together, but not once had Albus shown interest in the boy with nerdy glasses and hair looking like satin. One look could not change this, Scorpius told himself, and promptly got back to his meal. He had to stay focused this year if he wanted to become head boy the next. Not even a boy with eyes like emeralds could make him lose his focus. 

*

Two weeks of the term passed before Scorpius once again was distracted by a boy with raven hair. Scorpius had been studying outside instead of sitting in his regular corner in the library when suddenly loud laughs rang across the school grounds. Even though every students had the right to be there, Scorpius got irritated as he lost track of his thought. That irritation soon subsided though when he heard a familiar laugh and caught a glimpse of broad shoulders and unruly, black hair.

Even the next day as he walked through the halls of Hogwarts the image of a laughing, perfect, popular Potter still filled Scorpius mind. He was thinking about not wanting to think about the boy so much that he didn’t see where he was going and of course walked right into someone and fell to the ground.

His potions essay fell like snow in December around him where he lay on the cold floor. Scorpius could feel his cheeks turn red as he tried to collect the papers and books he had held a few seconds earlier. Soon enough he found his words and blurted out “I’m so sorry! I didn’t mean to- I wasn’t watching where I was going, I’m so sorry. I really didn’t-“and then looked up to see a boy with emerald eyes smiling softly whilst picking up one of Scorpius’ books.

“It’s okay.” Albus laughed softly, the Ravenclaw really seemed deeply embarrassed. “You didn’t hurt yourself when you tripped did you?” Potter said as he reached out his hand for Scorpius to grab. For a split second Scorpius hesitated; what if it was a joke and Albus would let go before he got on his feet? But then he quickly dismissed that thought and gently took a hold of Albus’ hand. It was warm and Albus was strong; he didn’t really need to make an effort to get the other boy off the floor and onto his feet.

“No, I’m okay. I’ll probably just get a bruise or something.” Scorpius smiled softly before taking the last book from the green eyed boy’s hand. “But, um, thanks. I’m sorry, again, that I didn’t watch where I was going. I, um, yeah I’m just… sorry.” Albus laughed again, a laugh that made Scorpius heart flutter and his knees weak. “It’s cool. Just try not to fall and break that pretty face of yours.”

Before Scorpius had the time to react the Slytherin disappeared and he was once again alone in the cold hallway. His heart was beating way to fast and his knuckles turned white from holding his books so close to his body.

Albus thought he was… pretty?

*

The week following the encounter of the two teens Scorpius could not stop thinking about the Slytherin. Never before had a boy taken over his mind in such a way, not even once. Sure, he had some crushes from time to time but none of them had ever made him feel like this. 

Scorpius thought about Albus during breakfast, sometimes he even managed to sneak a glance or two. Scorpius thought about Albus during all his lessons. Sometimes even something just as simple as writing the letter A made his mind wonder to emerald eyes and caramel skin. The Ravenclaw thought about Potter during lunch and dinner, too. He even dreamt about Albus; and not all of those dreams were innocent.

When Saturday rolled around Scorpius still thought about Albus too much. At this point he had even stopped trying to get the Slytherin out of his head; it seemed to be an impossible thing to do.

Scorpius sat in the far back of the library trying to study, even though he sometimes needed a break to just dream about Albus and his perfect body (thank you quidditch, once again). The Ravenclaw always chose to sit in the far back, because usually no other students would go there. Most of the students sat together and chatted with soft tones in the front of the library, so when Scorpius sat in his usual spot no one would interrupt his studying. 

Well, except for this Saturday, apparently.

“That potions essay’s not due for another two weeks, and you’re like, already finished? I haven’t even started.” Scorpius jumped at the sudden words and his eyes shot up to see a newly showered Albus sitting down in front of Scorpius. Scorpius opened his mouth to talk back, because usually he was pretty good at comping up with quick responses, but today his tongue didn’t seem to want to cooperate and so he sat there looking like a dumb fish.

“Well, that is if it really is the potions we’re supposed to write about that potion we just learned about in class two days ago.” Scorpius felt his cheeks redden before dumbly nodding his head. Finally he managed to clear his throat and responded carefully with “I like to get things done so they’re out of my way later. Less stress, you know.”

Albus seemed to relax when Scorpius finally responded, the Ravenclaw could visibly see his shoulders slump down more as if he let down his guard. This made Scorpius more comfortable as well, and finally let himself smile softly. He pushed up his glasses a bit more before putting his quill to the side as to show the quidditch captain that he wasn’t too busy to talk.

“Do you ever not study during the weekends?” Albus suddenly said and then picking up a sweet from his trousers’ pocket and then plopping it in his mouth, the sound of plastic being crumpled up soon followed.

“Well, I, um…“ Scorpius started before feeling his cheeks redden. It was a Malfoy curse; their pale skin made it ever so easy to see them blushing and right now he must be looking like a stupid tomato. “I don’t study the whole day, but I usually try to get some things done so I have more free time later on.” He nervously chewed on his lips before actually meeting the emerald eye’s gaze. It made Scorpius shiver and he instantly looked away hoping that his attraction for the other wasn’t obvious to him.

“I guess I can understand that. Still, Saturday’s are for having fun.” Albus said and leaned confidently back in his chair, grinning at the Ravenclaw. “Like, I think quidditch is fun, and I just had practice. And now, I’m going to talk to you for a while.” Albus obviously knew how to make someone’s heart fail because of it beating so fast because Scorpius could feel it pounding faster at those words and he met the green eyes once again in disbelief. “You think I’m fun? To like, hang out with?”

Albus frowned at the insecurity filling the pale boy’s voice and nodded without hesitation. “Yeah, or at least I think so. I mean, we haven’t really gotten around to hang out much, have we?” Scorpius smiled and looked down at his hands in his knee, trying hard not to blush even more. “No, not really.” He said quietly. “But, um, thanks, I guess? I think you seem fun too.” 

When Albus suddenly laughed Scorpius immediately felt ashamed; so it was a joke after all. This was just some cruel way to have fun and Albus was just trying to get a good laugh. Scorpius could feel his eyes burn; he wanted to cry. But then suddenly, Albus spoke up again.

“I am loads of fun!” Albus said before standing, making Scorpius look up from his hands. “And I’m going to show you, right now.” A mischievous gleam sparkled in the corner of the Slytherin boy’s eye and Scorpius heart rate picked up again; what were they going to do?


	2. Chapter 2

“We’re not supposed to be here during the weekends, Albus!” the Ravenclaw said as they ascended the stairs up to the astronomy tower. Scorpius felt a knot in his stomach. He had never before broken a rule even though he knew students often sneaked up to the tower for… different reasons.

“Shh, just keep your voice down and we’ll be fine. People do it all the time.” Albus said, even though it only made Scorpius feel slightly calmer. “Besides, I wanted to show you something. I know you’re going to love it.” Scorpius legs felt like overcooked spaghetti; how can a sixteen year old be so charming? 

But then they reached the top of the stairs and Scorpius actually gasped. It was late afternoon and the sun was still high on the summer sky, but was surely going to start its way down very soon. It made Hogwarts really look magical in the most natural way. Sure, actual magic can make most things look beautiful, but when nature creates its own kind of magic nothing can beat its beauty.

“Albus, this is so pretty.” He said quietly, before carefully stepping up to the railing. His gaze travelled down and his hands immediately grabbed on to the railing so tight his knuckles started to whiten. Albus must have seen, because soon enough he was by Scorpius’ side, close enough to create comfort but not really touching him. Scorpius couldn’t help but smile at the small act of kindness before looking out over the school grounds once again.

“I’ve only ever been here at midnight.” Scorpius almost whispered, as if he spoke to loudly he would scare the golden light away. “I mean, it’s beautiful at night, too. But this is so different… You can see everything. It’s so pretty.” His smile had reached his eyes now and soon enough he was so deep in the beautiful trance that he didn’t jump when Albus’ warm hand was placed on his where it gripped on to the railing.

“Not as pretty as you.” Albus whispered back, and Scorpius drew in a sharp breath. The compliment was totally unprepared for. Well, Scorpius sort of understood the hidden meaning behind things that Albus had told him, and then there was that encounter last week when Albus had told him he was pretty which kind of spelled things out clearly. But Scorpius just hadn’t really allowed himself to acknowledge it as Albus trying to flirt. 

But Scorpius did not feel pretty, just because the hottest guy in school just told him he was. He did not see himself as pretty every time he saw himself in the mirror. He had a pointy chin, too thin nose, not a freckle in sight to show life, big glasses and stupid, platinum hair. He wasn’t pretty. If one of them were pretty, it was Albus. Tons of freckles were sprinkled over his nose and some on his forehead just screaming to be kissed. He had a toned body and eyes like emeralds. Even his hair, always wild and shiny, seemed to be perfect to Scorpius. If someone was pretty, it was Albus.

“I’m not pretty.” Scorpius said with an almost sad tone before smiling weakly. He almost felt ugly in the presence of someone so incredibly beautiful. Out of nowhere Scorpius could suddenly feel tears burning in his eyes and he quickly wiped them away in hope of Albus not noticing. But, sure enough, he noticed.

“Oh, please don’t cry. Please, what did I do? Was it too much?” Albus said, his words rushed and unsure. Scorpius sniffed and used the sleeve of his robes to dry the last, stupid tears before shaking his head. 

“Is this a joke?” the Ravenclaw choked out before meeting Albus’ eyes once again. Albus didn’t seem to understand because his eyebrows were furrowed and his lips slightly parted as if he wanted to ask a question but didn’t really know what to ask. “Are you joking with me? Because I’m a lonely nerd and it would be something fun to laugh about with your friends? Wooing the nerd?” 

Scorpius sniffled again and turned his head to look out over the grounds again. The sun had now began to set, as he had expected, and it painted the trees and the lake with the most gorgeous colors and made them shimmer as they danced in the wind. Scorpius sighed, before he suddenly felt Albus hand on his once again, this time lacing their fingers together carefully.

“I’m not joking, Scorpius.” Albus said quietly, almost as if he had gotten hurt by the shorter boy’s words. Scorpius turned a little as to show he was listening, but kept his gaze on his shoes; he didn’t want to lose himself in those emerald eyes before knowing if it would result into jokes. “I swear I’m not. I think you’re fucking gorgeous.” Albus said, louder this time. “Your hair looks like silk and your eyes are so freaking blue and I would say the look like the summer sky but that’s to fucking cliché even though it’s true.” Albus almost seemed to get out of breath as he spoke, but he didn’t stop there.

“Your lips have like this pinkish color that looks like my favorite candy from Honeydukes and all I want to do is taste them. And I don’t even know where to get started when it comes to your body… You have like legs for fucking days and that ass is perfect, I swear to god. You look like a fucking Angel. So no, I am not joking.” Scorpius wanted to cry more now than before, because no one had ever called him pretty, beautiful or hot or any of those things, and to hear them from someone you believe to look like God is pretty amazing.

“I’m going to be honest, at first I didn’t really see you. You’re always hiding in the back. But this summer I went to Diagon Alley to get ice cream with Lily and James and there you were, walking the streets with whom I presume to be your mother. All I could think about was how had I not seen this beautiful human being before?” Scorpius finally lifted his gaze, his eyes once again filled with tears. Albus sighed; had he gone too far this time, then?

But instead of getting more aggravated he let go of Scorpius hand to bring his own up to the other boy’s cheek and ran his thumb across the sharp cheekbone. He was gorgeous, even with tears in his eyes. It made them look like diamonds and Albus sure was sold by then. “Please don’t cry. I swear I’m not joking.” Albus whispered. Scorpius then nodded and sniffled, but a hesitant smile soon reached his lips.

“May I kiss you? Please?” The Slytherin then said softly, and when Scorpius once again nodded with a soft smile he felt his heart flutter. Carefully he snaked his arm around the smaller boy’s waist and pulled him close and once again stroked his thumb across his flushed cheeks. “You are so beautiful.” He whispered, before leaning down the last bit and let their lips touch for the very first time.

Scorpius thought he was going to faint.

He had of course seen others kiss and thought that it might be nice, but he hadn’t really thought that he missed that much. But now, as he stood there kissing the hottest guy on earth, he realized how wrong he had been. It was the most wonderful thing he had ever experienced. 

Albus’ lips were soft and they tasted sweet, as if the piece of candy he had eaten earlier had left its trace. They were pushed against Scorpius’ lips with just the right amount of pressure and it wasn’t until Scorpius sighed happily and relaxed that Albus opened his mouth. For a second the Ravenclaw panicked, he had never done this before. But instead of panicking and backing away, he let himself slowly open his own mouth as well; what bad could come out of it?

Nothing, Malfoy soon decided as their tongues met hesitantly. He was tingling all over and wasn’t even scared when Albus put both hands on his hips and pulled him ever so slightly closer. He even dared to sneak his arms up around the taller boy’s neck and let their tongues dance the wildest of dances.

But Scorpius was not ready for more, and if they continued this way he didn’t know what would happen. So he softly started to pull away as to give Albus a hint on what he was doing before ending the kiss by pulling away completely. 

“Wow… That… That was…” Albus started softly, still not letting go of the others hips. “Amazing?” Scorpius added quietly, and when the Slytherin laughed and nodded in agreement Scorpius felt himself relax. It would have been so embarrassing if Albus thought he was a bad kisser or something, even though he couldn’t help it since it was his first ever kiss. But still, it would have been awful.

What Scorpius was wondering now, though, was what this even meant? Yeah, sure, you kiss people you like and the way Albus had talked about him didn’t seem like he just wanted a snog now and then. But did this mean that they were a thing? Did Albus want to date him? Or was it a onetime thing, after all? 

“Before I let you go…” Albus suddenly said, and Scorpius immediately brought his attention back to the boy with emerald eyes and raven hair. “I really do like you, and I really want to see you again, but…” Here it goes, the Ravenclaw thought and tried not to look too disappointed even though he was practically dying on the inside. “I’m not exactly out yet, as you may have figured out. I mean, Rose, you know my cousin, she knows. And now you. But I’m not… I’m not really ready to come out yet, you know?”

Scorpius did know. He had officially come out no longer than six months ago and he had nearly peed his pants because he had been so nervous. To his surprise both parents were fine with it, even if they might not love the idea they still wanted their only son to be happy. Scorpius had been thrilled of course, as he thought he probably would be kicked out because of it. But when he had first realized that he like boys he hadn’t been ready to come out, so he knew how it felt to not be ready. 

“I know, I understand, of course.” Scorpius whispered. Yes, he knew. But that didn’t make him less disappointed. 

“I know it’s not fair to do this to you, to tell you that I like you and then just… I’m sorry.” Albus said. There was badly hidden pain in the boy’s voice and Scorpius wished he could kiss the pain away, but he knew he couldn’t. Scorpius could imagine how hard it must be to have such a big family that might get disappointed with you, especially being the son of the wizard who saved the wizarding world from “He who must not be named”. 

“But, I was hoping that maybe we could keep meeting up, sometimes. To hang out, get to know each other. Like, practically dating but we just keep it on the down low until I gain some confidence. Would that… Would that be okay?” Scorpius didn’t know what to say. He wanted to just blurt out a yes and then kiss him again, but at the same time he would have to keep their relationship a secret until Albus was ready for it to not be a secret anymore. But when would he be ready?

But, he couldn’t say no to that face.

“Yeah… Yeah, I get it. Of course.” Scorpius said, and if he had felt even the slightest hesitation it soon faded as Albus beamed back at him with the brightest smile Scorpius had ever seen. “You really are and angel.” The Slytherin laughed before kissing the shorter boy softly on the lips once again.

But was it really that good to be such an angel?


	3. Chapter 3

The next few days did not live up to Scorpius’ expectations.

All Sunday the Slytherin quidditch team were practicing, only having a quick break for lunch. To Scorpius’ disappointment, he saw the team get up to leave just as he arrived. He couldn’t hide the disappointment in his face, even though Albus wouldn’t see that since he was so occupied with laughing at some joke when they started to leave.

Just as Scorpius thought that Albus would just ignore him completely, their eyes met. The Ravenclaw felt his heart flutter and then it felt like he was having a heart attack because Albus just winked at him, again. Scorpius immediately looked away as he felt the familiar warmth spread over his cheeks, he could imagine Albus satisfied smirk on his soft lips.

Monday passed without such as a glimpse of raven hair and Scorpius wondered if Albus had changed his mind. Tuesday said hello and goodbye and still, no Albus. Well, Scorpius had seen the green eyed boys during some of the meals, but not once had their eyes met. Why wasn’t Albus even looking at him? Had his interest disappeared as sudden as it had appeared?

Wednesday night Scorpius cried. Not from a broken heart, since he hadn’t even gotten the chance to fall in love. No, he cried because of broken hope. He really had believed Albus when he said all those things; about Scorpius being beautiful and that he wanted to continue seeing him. That was obviously a bunch of lies since they hadn’t spoken since Saturday.

Suddenly there was a knock on the dormitories’ door and Scorpius shot up and dried his tears with the sleeve of his blue jumper. “What?” he asked whilst going up to check if his eyes were all red and puffy from crying. They weren’t that bad, but if someone stood close enough they would probably see how his eyes were still a little glazed with the tears that were stopped from falling.

“Albus Potter is at the entrance asking for you, Malfoy. Said something about a project?” Scorpius stared at the door as his heart began to race. Albus was asking for him. For him. Sure, the Slytherin simply lied about why he was there, but at that moment it didn’t really matter to Scorpius because Albus hadn’t lied Saturday night after all.

Scorpius quickly adjusted his glasses and jumper as to make himself look better, even though he looked like a mess in his loose pajama bottoms. “Thanks” he simply said to the Ravenclaw outside his dorm and gave him a small smile before heading to the entrance. He didn’t want to admit that he was rushing, but it was kind of obvious since he almost always walked kind of slow (if he wasn’t late or something, but he never really is).

Scorpius carefully got out of the Ravenclaw’s home to see a boy with raven hair and emerald eyes stand a few steps to the left. The Ravenclaw felt his cheeks burn just from looking at the taller boy and cursed at himself mentally. It really was the worst; not being able to stop the blushing from happening every time he laid eyes on Albus.

“Thank you for coming to see me. I know we haven’t really spoken since Saturday.” Albus said softly with a smooth voice, almost seductive. Slowly he lifted his hand and reached out for Scorpius’; Scorpius only hesitated for a second. “It’s okay.” He answered as their hands met.

Their fingers laced together easily, as if they were meant to be held together. Scorpius let Albus walk him over to the nearest corridor and they stopped when they were hidden behind a pillar connected to the wall, creating a little hiding corner. Scorpius didn’t think too much about the hiding, because he would've probably done the same thing six months ago.

“I really want to see you more often, Scorp.” Albus said and reached up with his free hand to run his thumb across the shorter boys’ cheek, just like he did on Saturday. But then suddenly his brows furrowed and he looked into the others’ eyes; but they eyes did not lock.

“You’ve been crying.” he said softly. “Why have you been crying, Scorpius?” The Slytherin’s voice had hints of sadness in it and he sighed quietly. Scorpius looked away, down at his feet, almost feeling ashamed. He couldn’t tell Albus that he’d been crying over him that would just be pathetic. But what could he really say, then? Scorpius was a terrible liar, so there was no way he could come up with something believable. 

“I thought that you had lied to me.” Scorpius whispered feeling stupid as soon as the words left his mouth. “I thought that you were joking after all, and that you didn’t speak to me because you thought it was fun to hurt me, to make me believe that you weren’t lying.” He continued, feeling more stupid by the second. “I don’t want you to think that I thought so because you’re you. I don’t think that you’re that kind of person. I just haven’t been viewed as the cute or handsome one ever and I have never been romantically involved with anyone. I just don’t… I’m scared to be hurt.”

At first Albus said nothing; he didn’t do anything. But then he let out his breath before wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, giving him a bone-crushing hug. 

“I understand.” was all he said, and then they stood there for a few minutes. Scorpius managed to wrap his arms around the taller one’s neck and sighed happily, burying his face into Albus’ chest. He barely even noticed when the Slytherin kissed the top of his head, but when he registered what had happened his face turned red yet again. 

“I’m really sorry for making you feel like I was joking. I’ve been really busy with being the team captain and trying to get rid of homework as fast as I can. I’m sorry.” Albus said before letting Scorpius go. Scorpius smiled shyly before actually looking into Albus’ eyes. They sparkled fantastically even though there was little light where they were standing. It baffled Scorpius how someone could be this beautiful, but there Albus stood with a small smile and twinkling eyes.

“I promise you that this is not a joke.” The taller one almost whispered as if he would break the fragile moment by speaking too loud. And for once, Scorpius let himself believe.

*

Scorpius didn’t really know what would change, he thought when he awoke the morning after. His lips still tingled from Albus’ goodbye and his brain replayed the words that he had said the previous night. He had promised to not just assume that Albus was going to hurt him and it actually made Scorpius feel better. He knew that the Slytherin wanted to see him, but it wasn’t that surprising that their schedules were so different. Thursday meant potions with the Slytherin’s though, so he was excited. What Scorpius hadn’t anticipated was the words that were whispered into his ear.

“You’re so hot, it’s killing me.”

Before Scorpius could even react a note was pressed into his hand and his ear was warm from the breath that had tickled it. Scorpius got the ingredients for his potion in silence, but the blush he could not hide. Albus stood in the far back smirking like an idiot and Scorpius put the note into his pocket to read later; he didn’t know what it read so he really didn’t want to open it if it was some kind of… surprise, something private.

When class ended a hand brushed against Scorpius hand and he watched as Albus passed him. His heart was stuttering and his legs were slowly turning into jelly making him walk even slower than usual. On his way to the dining hall he carefully unfolded the slightly messy folded note and read the scratchy words.

Scorpius stared at the time and location Albus asked him to come to that Saturday and frowned; wasn’t that hallway just… empty?

*

Saturday night arrived and Scorpius did so to; ten minutes before Albus had told him to be there. He had actually skipped dessert to go to his dorm and look through his closet for some decent clothes. Albus hadn’t complained about what he used to wear, but he wanted to make some kind of effort. It was kind of like a date, right? And when you go on dates you try to look good. Or was Scorpius just nervous?

He didn’t really look any different in the end. His blue jumper hung loose around his small frame but it was his favorite and it kind of made his eyes look a little bluer. Or it was just an illusion, but that didn’t really matter. He even wore black jeans, muggle ones actually, since that seemed to have been an ongoing trend amongst his peers. And they were nice jeans. Okay, he had overthought it.

Ten minutes later Scorpius heard footsteps. He could feel his heart stutter again in a matter of seconds and he could already feel the corner of his mouth turn upwards. Just a few moments later he came around the corner; perfect, popular Potter, just as perfect as always.

“Hi, have you’ve been waiting long? I just had to take a quick shower, didn’t have the time before dinner so.” Albus said with a warm smile. Scorpius had been waiting for ten minutes, but he had been early so if he should blame someone it would be himself. He probably wouldn’t have complained if the Slytherin had been late, it would’ve felt awkward to complain about something so small.

“No, haven’t been waiting too long.” Scorpius just said, before realizing that they were just standing in front of each other in an empty hallway. “So, um, what are we doing here?” he asked; he was really curious since nothing out of the ordinary seemed to exist in the hallway. Albus laughed before walking back and forth a couple of times making Scorpius wonder if he was feeling bad. Seriously, why did he-

“Where did that door come from?” Scorpius said, mouth hanging open in disbelief. That was, until he realized what it was. “The room of requirement…” he said slowly before turning to Albus. “How did you know where to find it?” he said quietly. Scorpius’ dad, Draco, had told him about the room before but had never really gotten around to telling him about its location. Scorpius never really asked about it either; it really didn’t cross his mind very often. 

“My dad told me; he hasn’t even told James and Lily about it. He wanted it to be a secret between him and me” Albus said with a smile before holding the door open for the shorter boy. Scorpius hesitantly walked into the room followed by the other and the door swung shut. Scorpius let himself look around the room for a second to see what was really in there.

It was decorated in their house colors; green and blue. The too colors blended together easily within the room with green curtains and blue sofas with green and gold details on them. One wall was covered with bookshelves filled with novels and books they might need for different types of classes. It all was really normal, really; a desk, sofas, chairs. But then Scorpius saw the bed, and his cheeks turned red. He bit his lip hard and turned to look at the books instead.

“I really wanted to have somewhere we could go where we could get to know each other undisturbed.” The word undisturbed made Scorpius redden even more and he tried to focus on the books, even though he was still listening. “Just until I feel ready to… You know.” Albus said and came up to Scorpius side, gently putting his arm around his shoulders. Scorpius leaned into the quidditch captains’ frame and felt himself relax a little, even though the bed still made him feel weird.

“I didn’t ask for the bed, though.” Albus admitted, slightly embarrassed, before laughing nervously. “I just asked for a place where we could hang out, so please don’t take it as me trying to like pressure you into something like that…” Scorpius smiled at the slightly stuttered words, Albus really did care and he was so cute when he was flustered. It was the first time Scorpius had ever seen the taller boy blush, even if it was just the smallest amount of pinkness appearing on his cheeks. 

“It’s perfect.” Scorpius just said with a smile, his pink still slightly pink. He then turned around and put his arms around Albus neck carefully and kissed him quickly. 

“Just like you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks to all of you for reading, especially those of you who have left kudos! It means a lot to me that people are liking my story since I'm just writing it for the fun of it. I do want to apologise if there are any kind of mistakes like spelling or just simple grammar mistakes. I haven't really read the chapters through that well so it's very possible that some sentences sound weird or that some words are just not spelled correctly. English is not my first language, so I hope my mistakes aren't that much of a disturbance. But thank you all again for reading and I hope you liked this chapter as well!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Scorpius lips tingled as Albus kissed him soft and slow. It felt like Albus was treating him like a delicate flower, and Scorpius’ appreciated that since he had never done anything like this before, even though they were just kissing each other. The only thing that was a little bit uncomfortable was the fact that his back was gently pressed up against the bookshelf on the wall to the right. It didn’t really matter though because the kisses distracted him from the books digging into his back.

“I’m really glad you came tonight, Scorp.” Albus mumbled before leaving the others’ lips to kiss his neck. An awkward squeak left the Ravenclaws’ mouth when the soft lips connected with his neck, it was a sensation he had never before experienced. It wasn’t bad though; quite the opposite, really. 

“Oh, sorry, too much?” Albus said whilst leaving his neck too look into the shorter boys eyes with fondness. 

“No, uhm,“ Scorpius felt his cheeks redden. “I was just surprised. It’s… It’s actually kind of nice.” He felt embarrassed admitting it, but it soon subsided when Albus seemed satisfied and deemed it okay to reattach his lips to Scorpius’ neck.

Scorpius couldn’t complain about the bookshelf anymore since that was now his way of standing up. His legs turned to jelly and suddenly he felt uncomfortably hot. He could feel Albus hand in his hair and the other placed itself on his waist. Scorpius was melting where he stood, panting even though the only thing Albus was doing was pressing soft kisses onto his neck.

“You’re so beautiful.” Albus suddenly said before straightening up. “Like, ridiculously beautiful,” he continued before gently tucking a blond strand of hair away from his eyes. Scorpius blushed once again and shyly locked his eyes with the others’. Albus’ eyes sparkled beautifully just like green emeralds and Scorpius felt his heart flutter. He really was falling, pretty quickly as well which kind of scared Scorpius. But right now he didn’t think too much about it.

“Come on, let’s sit down.” Albus smiled warmly and grabbed the shorter boys’ hand to lead him over to the sofa. Scorpius watched as the Slytherin sat with his back against the armrest of the sofa and propped one leg up along its back. He patted the space of the sofa as if he wanted Scorpius to sit down. Scorpius felt his whole body flush but decided to sit down anyway, back against Albus’ chest and legs on the sofa. Albus snaked his arms around the blonde’s waist and pulled him close and settled back, getting more comfortable.

Scorpius allowed himself to relax and lean back entirely so that he could feel Albus chest closely pressed against his back. He put his head on one of the shoulders and closed his eyes then sighed, it was very comfortable. He hadn’t really cuddled with anyone, if this counted as cuddling, but it sure felt nice. Albus was warm and soft even though his body was covered in muscle from quidditch.   
“I really like it when you blush, by the way. It’s cute,” Albus said, his tone light and playful. Of course this made Scorpius blush and Albus actually laughed.

“Just like that,” he mumbled before pressing a quick kiss on the top of the smaller boys’ head. Scorpius smiled, it might not be something big to others but those kisses made Scorpius feel so loved and cared for. It really did feel like Albus liked him a lot and it was nice to finally experience those kinds of feelings.

*

Time flew by and before Scorpius knew it he had to go; he didn’t want to be out after their curfew. It wouldn’t matter if it was his night to patrol, since he was a prefect, but tonight he wasn’t supposed to be patrolling and so he had to be in his dorm at the same time all the other students had to. He sighed a couple of times before actually making an attempt to get up, but then Albus tightened his grip around his middle and Scorpius was stuck.

“Albus, I need to go. I don’t want to break any rules, I never break any rules,” Scorpius said and stroked one of Albus’ hands with his thumb. “I don’t want to go, but I have to. I’m sorry,” he said, before feeling how Albus loosened his grip, allowing Scorpius to stand up. 

“I really liked hanging out with-, “ Scorpius was cut off by a pair of lips crashing onto his own. His legs turned into overcooked spaghetti in a matter of seconds, but Albus arms held him up as the sudden kiss deepened. Scorpius liked the way Albus kissed him, no matter if it was a fiery one like this, or a soft and affectionate one like when he kisses the top of his head. 

Sooner than wished for the kiss had to end, and Scorpius smiled even though he had to leave. With a final sigh and a promising smile Scorpius hurried through the castle to reach his dorm before curfew. 

Scorpius couldn’t stop smiling, not even when he brushed his teeth. When his head softly hit the pillow he sighed, this time from happiness, and hid his face behind his hands like a crushing school girl. Albus truly was the most wonderful person he had ever met, even though it had only been a couple of weeks since they first started to interact with one another. 

Maybe he should slow things down, but Albus would never pressure him into doing anything, Scorpius was sure of that. The only thing he was really scared of was the possibility of his heart breaking if things ended badly. He didn’t want to fall in love with someone only for them to not love you back anymore, or at all. The fact that he was already falling, and fast, for the Slytherin was frightening, even though it’s not something bad. 

These thoughts soon subsided, though, and Scorpius for once fell asleep with a smile on his lips.  
*

The following week exceeded Scorpius’ expectations.

Every lesson the Ravenclaw students had together with the Slytherins Albus would sneak a cute note into his robes’ pockets or he would somehow manage to touch Scorpius in the most innocent ways like a brush of a hand against his. Every time they met each other in the hallways Albus would smile warmly, sometimes he would even wink. When their eyes locked during any meal Scorpius would blush and Albus would get that satisfied smirk on his lips. They even managed to snog for a few seconds on Thursday when nobody walked past the little nook in one of the hallways were they stood pressed up against each other.

Before he knew it, Saturday rolled around once again. Scorpius spent his morning doing his homework so he would have the rest of his weekend free of school work. Around noon his stomach growled and he felt slightly embarrassed, even though nobody would hear it since he, like always, sat in the far back of the room. He finished the last of his homework before deciding that it was time for lunch and he hoped to see Albus there, even if they wouldn’t talk.

Scorpius immediately laid his eyes on the Slytherin, it looked like the team had just come in from yet another practice. This time they had showered before eating, though, and Albus’ hair was still damp. 

The Ravenclaw of course had to pick a seat so that he could look at the other boy during breakfast. He didn’t intend for it to sound creepy, but he just couldn’t get enough of looking at him. It was as if he had a need to take hundreds of mental pictures. Like just now, his eyes trailed the water that had made Albus’ shirts darker in spots on his upper back. He took picture after picture of his hair, his shoulders and his smile when he laughed.

Scorpius loved the meals at Hogwarts. The fact that he could eat whatever he wanted that was presented before him was pretty amazing even though he had always had a lot of food at home as well. But at home their meals were dictated, at least whenever they had big family dinners. When it was just him and Father, it was usually much more casual, but it was never the same as the meals at Hogwarts.

Scorpius was for a moment lost in the food, since his favorite dessert just appeared on the table. But just as he was about to dig in the sound of confident steps filled his ears. He curiously looked up to see a girl with long, brown hair and a Gryffindor tie walk with confidence up to the Slytherin table. She flicked her hair and went straight up to Albus, ruffling his hair before sitting down next to him. 

Albus looked confused, so Scorpius assumed they didn’t exactly know each other. His hair laid wilder now than before and for a second the Ravenclaw just sat and appreciated that tiny detail. That was, until he noticed how the girl stroked the Slytherins’ leg. The thing that hurt the most was that Albus didn’t stop her. And then she kissed him, and Scorpius thought he was going to vomit.

So he left his dessert and he didn’t see that Albus pushed the girl away, and he didn’t see the way he looked at Scorpius or the way that panic filled his green eyes. Scorpius saw none of this, because he was already on his way to his dorm to cry, because that was all he knew how to do when his heart was hurting.

He knew he couldn’t really blame Albus. It was the girl from Gryffindor that had kissed him, not him who kissed her. But it still hurt, because already Scorpius felt that Albus was his to kiss. He didn’t want Albus to kiss anyone else, only him. Of course, Scorpius couldn’t control that. Albus was free to kiss whomever he wanted, because they weren’t actually dating. 

Scorpius felt tears sting his eyes and he wiped them away, he shouldn’t be crying. He knew that Albus liked him, he knew that Albus wanted to kiss him, but it sure still hurts. 

Ugh, boys.

*

Scorpius didn’t know why, but somehow he ended up walking to the Astronomy tower after dinner. He didn’t feel like sitting alone in his dorm feeling sad, that’s something his Father would have called pathetic (not to his face, of course).

The sun was starting to set as Scorpius found a little hiding place at the left side of the tower. It was almost like a little room with just enough space for two, maybe three people. Scorpius felt himself relax as he leant back onto the bricks and let his eyes take in the sight before him. It was sort of weird sitting there all alone, especially since he hadn’t really gone up to the tower before Albus had taken him there.

It was quiet and nice, Scorpius thought as he felt his heart fall into a steady rhythm and his mind stopped racing. Albus hadn’t kissed her back and he certainly hadn’t cheated on him. The only thing making him feel so shitty was because he liked Albus, he didn’t want to see him kiss other people. It hurt to see other people kiss him.

“Scorpius?”

Scorpius gasped and felt his heart rate go up again, this time from being scared shitless. He squeaked a frightened “Albus!” before he could stop himself. 

Albus’ laugh rang in his ears before footsteps were heard. The fact that Scorpius had been so calm that he hadn’t heard any steps before was some sort of a miracle, even though it kind of scared him that he hadn’t heard Albus coming. What if it had been a teacher and he would get detention or something? He never got detentions, and didn’t intend on ever being sent to one either.

He didn’t protest when Albus sat down next to him, only blushed a little when their shoulders touched. Then they both sat in silence, instead of Scorpius sitting in silence alone. How, Scorpius didn’t know, but it felt better not being alone even though the silence was still there. 

“I didn’t kiss her back.” Albus said after a while, their hands now intertwined with each other. Scorpius smiled before finally meeting the others’ eyes, even though it was a bit hard since they were so close to each other.

“I know.” Scorpius smiled, before leaning in to kiss Albus. His lips were soft and they tasted a bit sweet, just like all the other times they had kissed. “But I don’t want girls going up and kissing you all the time. We might not be official or open, but I still want you to myself.” He said, a blush forming on his cheeks again. Albus smiled.

“I promise that I will do anything I can to never let anyone kiss me again, besides you.” Albus whispered before tugging softly at his arm, asking for a hug. Or, Scorpius thought it was a hug he wanted until he suddenly was sitting in Albus’ lap with a pair of lips against his own. 

*

When Scorpius went to bed that evening a smile was on his lips and his heart was still beating fast. It was as if Albus was still there, still touching him and kissing him. His whole body was tingling, it was a nice feeling. Although he stopped Albus before anything too intimate could happen he still thought about it; when is the right time to go further than heated kisses?

Scorpius had no idea, but was hoping that Albus could help him figure it out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while! Hoping that someone still wants to read this, haha. If you do, thanks! Hope you like it. :)


	5. Chapter 5

The following weeks Scorpius was the happiest he had ever been.

They spent a lot of the afternoons together in the room of requirement, either studying or… not studying. Scorpius helped Albus with his arithmancy and in return he got lots and lots of kisses, and Scorpius could not complain; it was a really good reward. He even started feeling more confident when it came to kissing, sometimes taking charge instead of Albus. The first time Scorpius dared to be more demanding by pushing Albus up against a wall, Albus had actually moaned softly in his ear making Scorpius all warm and happy.

They actually even got partnered up in potions which Scorpius was overly excited about, and Albus was actually good at potions so it wasn’t just because they would have to work together. It was actually because of that that made Scorpius not so invisible anymore; now he and Albus would study in the library, and Albus’ friends would come over and they either introduced themselves happily to Scorpius, or Albus had introduced him to them.

Scorpius knew that some students still judged him because of his fathers’ past at Hogwarts, but Scorpius was nothing like his father. Scorpius was gentle, soft, a Ravenclaw even – his father was all sharp edges and mean comments when he was young. Now, though, his father seemed to be happy. Especially since him and Astoria had divorced; they weren’t happy, so Scorpius wasn’t sad when they decided to go their separate ways. Nowadays he would visit his mother in France during the summer, but he stayed with his father in London during the rest of the year that wasn’t spent at Hogwarts.

One lunch Albus even invited him over to the Slytherins’ table. Scorpius had actually been shaking when he had sat down next to Albus, but when Albus started to talk about their project other people started to tune out. No one gave him any dirty looks, no one said anything mean, it was just him and Albus softly talking about potions. It was a good lunch, and Scorpius was happy. Yes, no one knew that they knew each other before that or that they were practically dating, but it was still a big step in Scorpius’ eyes.

*

A month later Scorpius was up in the stand watching that days’ quidditch match. Scorpius had never been interested in quidditch before, no matter how hard his father had tried to change that. The only reason he was sitting there, in pouring rain, was Albus. 

Today it was Slytherin against Hufflepuff, and it was pretty obvious who would win. Slytherin had already scored several times during the first half hour whilst Hufflepuff had only scored once. Scorpius’ eyes were locked on Albus as he soared through the air; it looked like he belonged in the air, as if he was born to fly. Scorpius almost got jealous, but Albus looked so hot up there that the jealousy soon faded.

The match only lasted one hour, after Albus caught the snitch and made the stands roar. Scorpius had felt a surge of proudness fill his chest and it almost warmed him up. Even though he had only been out in the rain during that hour, Scorpius was chilled to the bones and his teeth were clacking uncomfortably. His thoughts immediately went to his bathroom at the Manor where he could lay in his bath for hours on end. His body longed for it, and for a second he was annoyed about not being able to go home, but then the most brilliant idea struck him and he started making his way to the field down from the stands.

Albus was of course in the middle of the crowd, being congratulated by all the people who supported Slytherin for this game. Scorpius, still sort of invisible, didn’t have any trouble snaking his way through the crowd until he was close enough to whisper a time and location very quickly into Albus’ ear. He stayed just long enough to see how a red flush painted Albus’ neck seconds after, then he left quickly with a smile on his lips.

An hour later Scorpius whispered a password and opened a door, before closing it carefully. The prefect bathroom looked as stunning as ever with its pool-sized bathtub and the countless amount of taps. He immediately started turning certain taps to make hot water and colorful and scented bubbles fill the tub before taking off his robes. 

His clothes underneath were still wet, but he hadn’t wanted to take them off so the feeling of getting warmed up would be as satisfying as he imagined it. He was half-done with the buttons on his shirt when there was a knock on the door. Scorpius immediately ran a hand through his hair nervously before walking up to the door and opening it slowly.

There was Albus, looking cuter than ever. He had obviously changed clothing, but that wasn’t a surprise since the teams usually took off the quidditch-gear right after every game. Albus was smiling softly, green eyes peeking out from under a fan of dark eyelashes. Without breaking the silence Scorpius let him in before closing the door once again.

“You looked cute in the stands.” Albus said, walking up next to Scorpius with a grin on his face. “My own supporter.” Scorpius could feel his cheeks heat up, even though he actually kind of liked to hear that. He didn’t mind being called Albus’ own supporter, even if it meant that he had to watch all the games in pouring rain. 

“I can be your supporter,” Scorpius said whilst continuing to unbutton his shirt. “If you’ll be my seeker.” He smiled sweetly before taking off his shirt, sounding much more confident than he felt. If it weren’t for his hands being so busy with taking off his clothes, Albus would notice them shaking. Scorpius had never really been uncomfortable undressing in front of people before, but now that ‘people’ was Albus he was more nervous than he was the day he came out as gay to his dad.

“That, I can be,” Albus said, huffing out a breath making it sound like he was almost laughing. Scorpius smiled to himself as he began to take off the rest of his clothing; he liked to hear and memorize all the little things that Albus said or did. Everything he memorized made him feel closer to the Potter, even though he would feel the best if the world could know about them.

Not wanting or feeling comfortable with exposing himself for too long Scorpius immediately got into the water after all off his clothes were on the floor. The warm water made his skin tingle in a pleasant way and the scented bubbles made the room smell like flowers and freshly cleaned clothes. Scorpius waded through the water and turned off the taps before going back to the edge where Albus just slipped in. 

Scorpius smiled at Albus softly before taking a big breath, putting his head under the water. His hadn’t been that wet but it was still cold from the rain, so when the warm water surrounded him completely he could finally relax. Soon enough his head felt warmer, and he came up and took a deep breath once again. He smoothed his hair back and wiped the water out of his eyes before looking at Albus again.

By the looks of it, Albus had also put his head under the water. His black hair was spiked weirdly, but it looked so damn cute paired with those twinkling green eyes. His skin was tan from being out during the summer, faint lines revealing that he’d been wearing t-shirts. Scorpius suddenly realized that he was staring, and quickly turned his gaze away and sat down by the edge.

“It’s okay, you can look.” Albus laughed softly. “I mean, I’m looking at you, after all.” Scorpius felt himself blush again before looking at Albus again. Albus’ cheeks had also turned red, and Scorpius didn’t feel so embarrassed when he realized that he wasn’t alone. Maybe Albus was nervous, too. Scorpius almost blushed more at the thought of him making the Albus Potter blush.

Scorpius didn’t stop Albus when he moved closer, or when he cupped his face. The Ravenclaw didn’t want to be nervous, and he was done with not believing in that someone like Albus could like him. He wanted to touch Albus, to kiss him and laugh with him, and it seemed that Albus wanted that with Scorpius, too. So Scorpius smiled before he leaned in closer and let his lips touch Albus’ lips.

His heart was beating faster than ever, and it felt like his body was on fire. Soft but slightly chapped lips were pressed against his and a hand was soon in his wet hair, pulling him closer. Scorpius couldn’t help but let his mouth fall open in a silent gasp, and Albus was quick to take the opportunity to search for his tongue. 

For a second, Scorpius froze like that, mouth open with a tongue against his. They hadn’t kissed quite like that since they were in the astronomy tower the night he had been so upset. The memory flashed across his mind, but he decided to forget it completely and finally he could move his mouth and tongue against the others’. 

Scorpius felt himself melt against the other, and he no longer felt as exposed even though he was still completely naked. Of course it was still new and the nervousness didn’t just go away; but the carefulness of Albus’ hands that stroked his neck and shoulders made him calmer and it wasn’t that scary anymore. He felt safe with Albus, and it was one of the nicer feelings he had ever felt.

He didn’t flinch when hands traveled over his body, he only gasped and blushed a soft pink. Albus’ lips left his and made a trail from his neck down to his collarbone, pressing smiles and sweet words into his warm skin. Scorpius tangled his fingers carefully into the Slytherins dark hair, and finally he let himself let want take over.

*

An hour later Scorpius found himself half-dressed next to the bath and the guy that made his heart skip a beat. It had all happened so fast, really. One minute he was invisible, the next Scorpius was making out with the hottest guy ever in bubble-filled bathtubs. He knew it wasn’t a dream, but it sure did feel like it.

Scorpius was still warm from the bath, and his body tingled as if it could still feel the slight pressure of Albus’ soft lips. Scorpius hadn’t been afraid, but he knew that he wasn’t ready to jump off the edge just yet. Yes, it had gone further than before, but his virginity was still with him and he wasn’t going to rush to get rid of it.

“You are amazing, Scorpius,” the Slytherin said with a warm smile, before pulling his jumper over his head. Scorpius had spelled his clothes dry and was buttoning his shirt, but he stopped so he could look at Albus for a second, a soft blush appearing on his cheeks. He didn’t have an answer, so he only smiled happily before returning to buttoning his shirt.

A while later, Scorpius stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead up to the Ravenclaw tower, and Scorpius’ dorm. Albus kissed him again, this time soft and not at all as heated as the ones’ they’d shared in the prefect’s bath. Scorpius ended the kiss and gave Albus a hug, before whispering good bye with a sweet voice full of promises and hopefulness.

If it weren’t for the fact that he could still feel Albus’ lips on his own, Scorpius would be sure he was living in a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I want to thank those of you who are reading my story even though I'm very slow at updating. In this chapter I was debating with myself on wether or not I should actually write some smut, but at the same time I don't want to ruin the innocence of the story. What do you guys think?  
> And please, if you spot any grammar mistakes or misspelled words then I'd be happy to fix it!  
> Thank you all, again.


	6. Chapter 6

The thing is, dreams really don’t come true, do they?

Scorpius was walking down the hallway, his steps lighter than ever and his eyes bright with happiness. He could still feel Albus’ sweet touch on his body, hear his soft words and see his white smile when he closed his eyes. It was like the image of Albus was tattooed into his eyes and it was all that he could see; and Scorpius really didn’t have any problem with that.

Since it was Sunday, the whole castle seemed quiet and tired. Scorpius had woken up surprisingly early on a Sunday, unable to fall back to sleep, so he had been up since getting rid of homework in the library. It felt like he was working with lightning speed, because at 11.30, he had no more homework. This was impressive, seeing as the homework were for the following 2 weeks. So, Scorpius was very happy this Sunday, because not only was he completely free that afternoon; he would also be able to spend it with Albus.

Now, he was on his way to eat lunch. He had skipped breakfast (a bad idea he had later realized), so now his stomach was complaining with twists and disturbing sounds making Scorpius blush. He was too self-aware to not care if people heard, so he really wanted to get to the great hall as quickly as possible. He only had one more corridor filled with classrooms to pass when he heard the most familiar laugh; Albus’.

Even though the hunger was making him wince, he couldn’t stop himself from stopping, he just wanted to listen to that angelic laugh for a couple of seconds. It warmed him up from the inside, and he could feel himself getting even lighter than before; if that was even possible. Suddenly, though, he heard other voices, and he couldn’t help but to listen.

“Did you know that that Malfoy-guy was gay? I literally just heard, it’s disgusting!” Laughter boomed from several students’ mouths and Scorpius gasped, his inside now twisting with shame. “Yeah, I know, I can’t believe he advertises that he likes to suck dick,” another one huffed out between laughter. Scorpius knew that a lot of people still didn’t approve of his life, but it wasn’t like he could change it; Scorpius wouldn’t want to change it for the world.

And that’s when he heard the thing that broke his heart;

“Yeah… It’s gross.”

As soon as the voice, that familiar voice, reached his ears, it felt as if he was stabbed right in the heart. His hand actually flew up to protect his heart, before tears were forming in his eyes. Suddenly food meant nothing, and Scorpius started to run. He ran, and ran, and ran until he finally reached the Ravenclaw dorms and he threw himself onto his neatly made bed. He closed the curtains around him, even though he was alone, and muttered out some spells before burying his head into his pillow with tears streaming down his face.

How could Albus, Albus of all people, say something like that? “It’s gross”? It wasn’t like Scorpius made him kiss him, he didn’t force him to say sweet things. Scorpius didn’t make him do anything, Albus wanted to kiss him, to touch him, but now Scorpius wasn’t so sure that that was what he wanted anymore.

He cried for one hour, until his eyes were sore and his glasses were foggy and gross from his smudged tears. He dried his eyes and cheeks and undid all the spells he put up to get some privacy (since sharing a room with four more guys didn’t really help). He got up to realize he was still alone, and so he cleaned his glasses in peace and made sure that all the redness from his eyes and his cheeks were gone before deciding to go to the great hall for lunch after all.

The great hall was almost empty besides from a couple of students from Gryffindor and two from Hufflepuff who were enjoying a game of wizard’s chess. Scorpius sat down at the end of the Ravenclaw table and smiled softly when piles of food appeared in front of him. He knew he would be able to eat in peace since Albus and his friends probably ate around the time… the time they were talking about him.

Students flowed through the room whilst he ate, some from Ravenclaw who politely said hello and others who made the room echo with laughter. When his stomach was full and his sadness was pushed away for the time being, Scorpius decided to spend the rest of his time in his dorm until dinner. He was still sad of course, but he didn’t want to walk around the castle like a crying baby. People were obviously talking about him enough as it was.

Scorpius didn’t mean to, but the crying had made him tired and now he was full with food, so when he laid down on his bed again he couldn’t help but to fall asleep. The pillow was soft against his sore face and the dorm was empty again, as if it was most of the time. Most of his roommates spent their time in the common room or in the library discussing homework or other interesting things like new discoveries in certain fields of magic.

Too bad he was woken up what seemed a second later, even though his roommate carefully explained that it had been more than a second since he had slept through dinner. Scorpius squinted at Linus, mostly because he was irritated from being woken up but also because his glasses were somewhere else than on his nose. He patted his bed for them, but Linus apparently had found them since he started shoving them in his face. Scorpius blushed slightly and blinked a few times when his glasses was on.

“Did you need something?” Scorpius asked, keeping his tone soft since he didn’t want to seem even ruder, he didn’t like coming off as rude. Linus sighed and looked at him with a look that said “really?”

“I just told you; Albus Potter is outside. Again. Something about a project, again.” Scorpius felt his cheeks start to fill with color and immediately realized that it sure did seem weird that Albus was suddenly coming to Ravenclaw tower every now and then. “Thank you, but please tell him to leave” Scorpius just said, and Linus just nodded, happy to leave it seemed.

Scorpius didn’t want to see Albus. He didn’t want to go out red-eyed again, he didn’t want no excuses; he just wanted to be alone. Albus thought he was gross, so why would he even bother to come and talk to him? Of course, he probably thought that Scorpius hadn’t heard, because honestly; how big was the chance that he would have?

Scorpius actually felt kind of bad for eaves dropping, but at the same time not. His heart was aching, and all because of a stupid boy with perfect eyes, perfect hair and perfect teeth. Too bad his personality wasn’t that perfect, since he was the biggest hypocrite Scorpius had ever seen in his life. If he thought being gay was so gross, how come his hands and lips were all over Scorpius when they were alone?

Albus really had lied, Scorpius then suddenly realized. His thoughts went to that night when Albus first had been standing outside the Ravenclaw tower, when he had apologized for being a jerk and made Scorpius smile away teary eyes. He thought about how Albus had promised it wasn’t a joke that night in the astronomy tower, and then they shared their first kiss. 

He was crying by the time he decided to change into his pajamas. He put it on fast so he would be able to get back to his bed as fast as possible. He even dug out a bag of sweets from his trunk before I plonked down on his bed again, tears streaming down his face. He shoved something into his mouth and chewed, but it wasn’t good. He still continued to eat though, and didn’t stop until he thought he was going to vomit pure sugar. 

He regretted it as soon as he wanted to go to sleep, but two hours later his sugar high washed away and he fell asleep with a soaked pillow and red eyes.

*

Scorpius managed to avoid Albus for one week. 

Of course the Ravenclaw had seen the other boy several time during that week, but he had always been able to get away from Albus before they could talk. During their joint classes Albus wouldn’t talk to him, he knew that. Scorpius then always just made sure to be the first to leave the classroom to get out of Albus’ sight. Then he would always eat one plate for dinner and skip dessert, so that he could walk away from dinner without Albus being able to catch him. 

But Sunday night when Scorpius thought that his dorm was too empty and the common room too full, he had gone to the Room of Requirement. He managed to relax after an hour of being in the room reading ahead in certain books for different classes, but that soon changed as he heard someone open the door.

He really wasn’t that surprised that it was Albus that came in, looking just as beautiful as ever. His green eyes were intense and the black hair seemed to have a mind of his own. The Slytherin looked hot, Scorpius admitted to himself. Too bad Albus was a lying, heartbreaking idiot.

After several minutes of silence, Scorpius turned his attention to his book again. Or, not his full attention; he was expecting Albus to say something, after all. Albus didn’t seem to actually know what he had wanted to say, and Scorpius had almost given the book his full attention when Albus finally said something.

“Why are you avoiding me? Did I do something?” he said, confusion clear in his voice. Scorpius sarcastically snorted, but didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to talk to Albus, he didn’t want to talk at all.

“Well, could you tell me what I apparently did? Because I don’t know why you suddenly won’t talk to me,” Albus said, his voice soft and almost fragile. Scorpius looked up at him again, but refused to meet his eyes. He didn’t want to look into those emerald pools, because then he might drown and he would never be able to get back up again.

“I’m just sparing you the pain and embarrassment of talking to someone like me, someone that’s gross,” Scorpius said, and he knew that he was too bad at hiding the pain and sadness in his voice. He turned to look at his book again, trying to make the tears in his eyes go away. It even hurt when he said it himself. 

“What? What do you me-“ Albus stopped mid-sentence, and Scorpius knew that he had put things together and realized that Scorpius had heard what he’d said. Scorpius was losing his battle against the tears, and then Albus’ sigh reached his ears his heart broke in two. He looked at Albus, the tears now streaming down his face and his eyes full of hurt and pain.

“You promised it wasn’t a joke,” Scorpius choked out, to pained and hurt so raise his voice, to sad to be angry. “You promised you liked me, that I was beautiful. I guess all of that was just a bunch of shitty lies, then?” Scorpius sobbed out, refusing to wipe his tears away. 

What surprised him was the look on Albus’ face; pain. His eyes were glossy, brows slightly furrowed and lips turned into a slight frown, separated and almost shaking. His hair was messy as always, but right then and there it looked as if it had gotten that way from nervous hands running through it. He really did seem to be in pain, like Scorpius was.

“I didn’t mean what I said, what you heard,” Albus started, and Scorpius had to fight not to roll his eyes like a child. “They were all joking and I felt worse and worse, I almost felt sick. They noticed me not really laughing, they noticed and I freaked out so I panicked and... Yeah, I said what I said. But I want you to know that I didn’t mean it, because you really are beautiful and you know that I don’t think being gay is gross, because I don’t think what we have is gross. I think what we have is wonderful.” Albus then suddenly winced.

“What we… Had?”

Scorpius felt his heart sting at those words, because what they had was beautiful, before Albus had panicked. Scorpius definitely understood what Albus had meant when he said he’d panicked, because Scorpius had panicked several times when he was younger claiming he had several crushes and girlfriends to his father as if to hide his big secret. But Scorpius wasn’t hiding anymore, and Albus obviously still was. Was it really enough for the Ravenclaw?

“As much as I want to hate you, I can’t,” Scorpius said, his voice unsteady and thick with tears. “But I can’t do this anymore. I don’t want to hide. I spent several years hiding from the truth, and I don’t want that anymore. I’m proud of who I am, and you should be too.” It was hard for Scorpius to say how he felt, because a big part of him wanted to keep hiding just so he could keep seeing Albus, but it hurt him more than anything not to be able to be himself now that he had finally gotten rid of all his secrets. Now, he was back on square one with a brand new secret that wasn’t his to tell.

His heart cramped painfully when he saw tears roll down the Slytherins face. 

“I’m scared, Scorpius.” Scorpius sighed, but he could tell that it was the truth by the way the pain shone through the green eyes of the other boy. “I know that my parents love me, they tell me so every time they send letters and every day that I’m home. I know my siblings love me. I know my family loves me. But I’m so fucking scared of them not loving me, Scorp, I’m so afraid of not being loved. Okay?” 

Albus’ voice cracked at the end of his sentence, and Scorpius had to take a big breath to not cry even harder. Why did it have to hurt so much? 

“I feel like if I come out, no one will love me, ever. I feel like my siblings are going to ignore the fact that I live and breathe, and I feel like my parents are going to cry about their son being abnormal, and then throw me out.” He pauses long enough to take a shaky breath before continuing. “I know that it sounds absurd, and it’s probably not what would happen, but what if? What if?”

“If you came out, I would still be here. Isn’t that something?” Scorpius sobbed, wiping his now runny nose with his sleeve. He looked at Albus right in the eyes. “Why not give me the chance to fall in love with you? Would my love not be enough?”

Albus seemed to stop breathing for a second, and the blonde felt like his heart stopped beating. Had he gone too far? Was it too much? But Scorpius really wanted to know; was he worth it?

Albus suddenly started moving, walking towards Scorpius carefully. Scorpius still had tears running down his face, but he didn’t wipe them away and when Albus was right in front of him, he did nothing but breathe shakily. The Slytherin softly touched Scorpius’ wet cheek with one hand, a thumb catching one falling tear. Scorpius couldn’t help but to feel safe when Albus held his cheek in his hand, and he hoped that Albus wouldn’t just throw this away.

“You’re amazing,” Albus whispered, barely audible. He pushed aside some platinum strands from the Ravenclaws’ forehead, his touch light as a feather. “So beautiful,” he shakily continued, his thumb now running over Scorpius’ lips making him gasp softly from the intimacy of the touch. Scorpius closed his eyes, his tear stained cheeks suddenly reddening, he felt so vulnerable but so safe at the same time. 

Suddenly Scorpius could feel Albus’ breath on his lips, and he thought he would faint when they finally kissed again. 

It felt like coming home, as if that could really be a feeling you felt when you kissed someone. Scorpius had gotten familiar to the curve of Albus’ lips, to his sweet taste and his warm breath. It was addicting, really, so Scorpius realized that he would probably be in more pain if he would have to be without Albus.

“You’re worth it,” Albus suddenly said after breaking the kiss. Scorpius felt his heart cramp and his knees were starting to wobble a bit. “You’re so, so, so worth it,” the green eyed boy continued and for every word that spilled out of Albus’ mouth the Ravenclaw felt lighter and lighter, happier and happier.

“But if I’m going to come out, I’m going to do it my way.”

Scorpius could live with that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the slowest update ever, but with school starting I just haven't had enough time to write. But i finally finished the (slightly longer) chapter and here it is. I hope it's okay... It would really mean a lot to me if you guys tell me what you think, if you have some constructive criticism or whatever. I hope you liked it! Thank you for reading. :)


	7. Chapter 7

Two weeks later, Scorpius was once again up in the stands waiting for the quidditch match to start.

He was nervous, more nervous than he had expected. It wasn’t really the fact that Albus was going to come out, it was more the fact of the plan he had made up that made Scorpius nervous. It wasn’t complicated, it was an easy plan really. It was what Albus had decided for them to do that scared him; but he wasn’t going to back down now. He had wanted for Albus to come out, so now he was going to help him do just that, no matter how nervous he was.

The game started and Scorpius watched as Albus flew with ease. Just as all the other times Scorpius had watched the Slytherin fly, it really did look like he was meant to be up there. The game instantly got intense; Gryffindor against Slytherin. Scorpius had spelled his scarf from blue and bronze to silver and green just like other students rooting for Slytherin. He smiled and jumped, clapped and scream. Albus was great, and every time the audience could glimpse the snitch, Albus had already started going after it; so far he hadn’t been able to reach it.

Almost two hours in and Slytherin had taken the lead with 190 to 170 points. Scorpius had forgotten about his nerves in the moment and was watching the game with an intensive gaze. Then suddenly Albus was flying across the field, his frame slightly blurred by the speed he was going, before the crowds erupted into applause and screams; Albus had caught the snitch.

Scorpius felt his chest swell with pride and happiness. Albus flew around the field with a big smile on his lips and the golden snitch in his hands, waving it back and forth so it shone in the afternoon sun. Scorpius cheered at the top of his lungs, but then suddenly he realized; it was time to put Albus’ plan into action.

A pang of nervousness hit Scorpius right in the chest, but once his eyes connected with Albus’ Scorpius knew that it would be all right. So with his legs and hands shaking he started to make his way down from the stands along with all the other students. People were already running on the field to congratulate the Slytherins on their win. Scorpius tried to keep up the fast pace everybody moved in, but his legs weren’t really doing what he wanted them to do.

Finally he made it to the field, and he hurried to get to all the other people in the middle. His heart was racing and his body was tingling all over as if electricity was running in his veins slowly numbing his fingers and toes. He blinked hard before starting to shove his wat through the crowd. Some glared at him, others barely noticed him shoving his way forward. 

And then he was there, in the middle. Albus was laughing, getting hugs and claps on the back by so many people. Scorpius got scared again, what if Albus would back out? But then he turned around, and their eyes met again; Scorpius could see the determination in those emeralds, and he knew then that Albus wasn’t going to back out. They were going to do this, together.  
“Albus! Al! Potter!” someone yelled, and Scorpius attention was brought to another guy in green quidditch robes. He was tall, kind of bulky and Scorpius recognized him to be the Keeper of the Slytherin team; Jeremiah Langdon. His face was all grin as he threw an arm around Albus, giving him a sideway-hug and ruffled his sweaty hair. 

“We need to celebrate, Al!” he said, happiness clear in his voice. “We haven’t lost a game this whole term, so some serious partying should do for a celebration. Right?” Jeremiah laughed loudly, along with the other Slytherins and some other students. “Do you have any ideas, Albus?” Jeremiah said, when he noticed that Albus hadn’t answered or laughed along. Albus looked up at the taller boy with a slight grin. “I have a great idea.”

And then suddenly, Albus was right there in front of Scorpius. Up close Scorpius did not only see determination in those eyes, but fear as well. Scorpius smiled shyly, before Albus seemed to have made his mind up; a hand snaked around his waist, another around his neck. Along with a pair of lips on his, Scorpius heard the gasps all around him. 

It was slow and sweet, not rushed or heated. He didn’t really want to get all hot and bothered in front of the whole school, so he tried his best to just savor the sweetness of it. Their lips fit together perfectly, just as if they had been made to do so. Albus’ grip on his waist was strong and Scorpius felt safer than ever, even though they were kissing in front of the whole school. It really didn’t matter, all of his fear was slowly backing away.

When they broke apart every pair of eyes were on them. Most were wide open in surprise, others were half open with a frown on their faces; some even seemed unfazed by the fact that their favorite Slytherin-seeker had kissed a boy right in front of them.

It took a moment before people started to move again, and Albus’ teammates cheered loudly. Scorpius’ cheeks were on fire but he smiled so big his cheeks were hurting and he proudly took Albus’ hand and laced their fingers together with ease. Albus smiled at him before accepting half-hugs and pats on his back and shoulder – all of them seemed to be happy for him, and Scorpius could sense how the other boy started to relax.

They separated, though unwillingly, since Albus had to change out of his quidditch gear. Scorpius walked back to the castle alone, even though it seemed as if he didn’t actually get to be alone for one second. People from different years, some that he hadn’t even noticed before, came up to him and congratulating him, even though he knew at least half of the girls were jealous of him scoring the hottest guy at Hogwarts.

*

The Slytherin common room was packed with people laughing, talking and drinking. Some were sitting in the sofas making out, others were dancing to the beat of some song Scorpius had never heard before. He saw butterbeer and firewhiskey and hands on places they shouldn’t be in such a public place. He was almost overwhelmed, but then suddenly he saw the one he had come there for.

Albus looked glowing, almost. His straight teeth were displayed thanks to his big grin and his eyes were sparkling even though the light in the room was rather dim. His hair was still wet in some spots and it was just as messy as always, and Scorpius wouldn’t have him any other way.

They met each other halfway, like in all of those cheesy romance novels, and kissed quickly. Scorpius didn’t mind kissing him in front of people, but he was concerned of seriously turned on, and in a situation like this he didn’t think that would be very good. So instead he just let Albus throw his arms around his shoulders and lead him over to his friends. They spoke with light tones and laughed and Scorpius didn’t feel uncomfortable, even though he was afraid of them not accepting him.

Scorpius was rather confused, though, because not too long ago he had overheard Albus and his friends speaking about him being gross because of his sexuality, and so far no one had said anything mean or homophobic, which was rather strange. Scorpius frowned as he fell deep into his thoughts, before he discreetly tugged on Albus’ shirtsleeve to get his attention.

“What’s up babe?” Albus said and kissed his head, and for a second Scorpius lost track of his thoughts and blushed deeply. He then collected his thought again and looked up at Albus with a confused look on his face.

“Why are your friends like, accepting? I don’t mean to be judging but I did sort of hear you talking with them about me and gay being gross or whatever and like, now they’re just standing there with smiles and accepting congratulations. I don’t get it.” Scorpius looked up at the Slytherin who seemed to have changed his facial expression completely, now looking rather serious.

“I don’t talk to them anymore. These guys weren’t there, and those who I did talk to then I talked to yesterday and told them to get the fuck out of my life.” Scorpius felt his heart stutter, had he done that because of him? “I didn’t exactly tell them why, because you know, I wanted to come out today on my own terms. But at least they’re not here, and I don’t plan on talking to them again unless they change their view on homosexuality and apologizes to you.” His tone was soft and sweet, and to further show how serious he was, Albus leaned down and kissed Scorpius again, soft and slow.

Someone whistled and Scorpius pulled away with a shy look on his face, still not accustomed to people seeing them kiss, even though he wasn’t exactly embarrassed. It was almost the opposite, really; he couldn’t be more proud of Albus, and he was proud to be his. That was just another question, though; could Scorpius now say that Albus was his boyfriend?

He didn’t have time to ask though, because suddenly a fairly familiar face came into view, and the body was fast approaching. Nervously Scorpius realized that it was Albus’ older brother, James, and Scorpius pushed his glasses up on his nose and gulped, afraid of what James might say or do – what if he decided Scorpius wasn’t good enough for his baby brother?

“Hi, James,” Albus said and it seemed that even he was nervous to see how his brother was going to react. “So, yeah, I’m gay,” he then continued and hugged Scorpius a little tighter with the arm around his shoulders. James snorted seemingly amused, because yes, that was quite obvious.

“I just wanted to say that I’m proud of you Al. I’m just happy that you actually found yourself a cutie, because it would be devastating to see you ending up with someone ugly.” Scorpius looked at James with a gaping mouth and red cheeks, and Albus chuckled nervously. “Yeah, isn’t he gorgeous?” Albus said quietly before looking down at Scorpius. The Ravenclaw looked at the floor, not able to meet his gaze out of shyness, even though he had no reason to be shy around Al.

“Well, it’s good to see you happy,” James said before turning his attention to Scorpius. “But I will let you know, if you hurt my brother in any way I will personally make you suffer, but you know, I don’t think you’re kind of the heartbreaking type, you’re too cute for that. But I will keep my eyes on you.” Scorpius felt his face turn read to his ears and it even travelled down his neck. Albus seemed to stand up straighter then, and looked his brother straight in the eyes.

“Do not threaten my boyfriend, James. You know I what I can do.” Scorpius was oddly turned on by Albus’ voice, it was almost like a growl. Scorpius had to push that thought away though, maybe save it for later, and instead he felt the proudness in his chest swell. Albus had just called him his boyfriend, and he couldn’t be happier.

James just laughed before giving them a salute and walking off, ready to down some shots of firewhiskey. Scorpius turned around in Albus’ arms and lovingly put his arms around his neck, finally letting their eyes lock again.

“I like the sound of that…” Scorpius smiled sweetly. “Boyfriend.” He then added, so that Albus would get what he meant. The dark haired boy laughed softly before pulling Scorpius closer by grabbing his waist. They started slow dancing almost, moving to the song even though it wasn’t a slow song. 

“Well, get ready to hear me wear it out, boyfriend,” Albus smiled before leaning down and kissing Scorpius deeply.

Scorpius knew that he would never get tired of hearing it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'm soooooooooo sorry for not updating for so long but I'm so stressed about school and I'm drowning in homwork. I had started this chapter and so I forced myself to finish it, finally, so that I could keep this story going. I really do like it, and I hope you do to. What would you like to happen next? Please tell me, and maybe I can include it in upcoming chapters. I don't know how long it will be, but I would like to continue writing it a while longer. Hope someone reads it, and that you'll like it! Thank you. :)


End file.
